Cure For The Common Shivers
by Secretly Insane
Summary: L stays up late one night to review security footage and ends up getting hypothermia. Some LxL allusion, possible future lime.
1. Chapter 1

//Yay! Story number two! And this one is longer. . . imagine that. . Anyways I'm going to make this an open ended fic. As it is the story could be done, but I know everyone loves their lemons/limes. So here's the deal: If I can get at least ten, count em 10 reviews for it, I'll write a second chapter that will contain your daily dose of fruit. k? Doesn't sound too hard, I don't ask for much. Just feedback, cudos, cookies, even criticisms if there are any who dare. Not that I'm encouraging flamers, just giving you options so your task becomes even easier. Like taking medicine with a spoonful of sugar. . . Yea, I did just quote Merry Poppins.

As per certain laws that nobody ever reads, but everybody knows I state now that I own nothing of these characters, or the story of Death Note. I'm not making money, I'm just an inspired writer with a serious borderline obsessive urge to write about my current favorite anime/manga.

Enjoy! ^'^

**Cure For The Common Shivers**

It's freezing in here, but I know that if I move, it'll only get colder. Someone forgot to shut the window when they left, though it wasn't warm then either. Sometimes the motives of men baffle me. But sitting as I was, crouched in front of several TV screens, the cold didn't slap me in the back to announce its arrival. No, it seeped in like a poison. I didn't even realize it until my bare feet went numb and my body began to shake involuntarily. And like a child, I curled up a little more, trying to stave off the cold. I'm determined to finish this last bit of tape. I know there is some clue to cracking this case and it lies in this bit of surveillance.

An hour has passed and now I can't seem to unfold myself from the pretzel position I've managed to form. My hands are entwined around my knees, and my feet are tucked against my butt The shivers are even worse than before, as if my whole body has gone to vibrate mode. There may even be a few little frosty bits on my eyelashes, but it's too hard to tell without a mirror. On the bright side, I've finally finished reviewing all those tapes. There wasn't any solid evidence that I could see that clearly would have nailed the case, but there were a few small details I want the boys to look into tomorrow.

So now, the dilemma at hand would be deciding how I was getting up from the floor and making it someplace warmer without harming myself tripping over numb feet. I felt dead tired, though I know that at least forty percent of it was from the cold. It wouldn't do to get hypothermia at this point. Rarely have I ever been sick, though I do admit to a few stomach aches now and again. Light-kun asked me the other day how I could consume as many sugary things as I did and not get sick. So I told him.

"Of course I feel adverse effects, Light-kun. I get insomnia, great boosts of energy from the high and massive headaches from the crash. I used to throw up from the stomach aches I had as a child. Sometimes I get cravings for certain foods, but if it's not coated in sugar, my body just can't handle it anymore and it whips right through me. I'm lucky that I have good enough hygiene not to get cavities," I said.

"That sounds horrible. Why one earth would you want to condition your body to do this? I mean, aren't you worried you'll get diabetes, or something?" he gawked. I was quite surprised at the time, because no one had ever thought to ask me why I did it before. They just assumed it was one of my many eccentricities.

"Quite the opposite. You see Light-kun, there are two reasons why I do this. The first is the simplest to explain. I naturally have low blood sugar. My body doesn't produce enough glucose for daily functions, so I must supplement it with my diet," I explained. He gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe that to be the only reason. Knowing that, made me appreciate his mind just a little more.

Throughout our time together, he had proven more and more to be an intellectual equal, quite competent to helping catch Kira. That was a double-edged sword, of course, because that made him also likely to be the very person we sought to capture. For the moment at least, he proved more useful than if left to his own devices, and if I could prove his involvement in the series of murders, it would make capturing him all the more easy. However, as of late it has been my most sincere wish that his intentions are pure and that he honestly isn't Kira. I admit that I enjoy our long talks and peaceful co-existence. We work well together and I feel as if I can put him on my very short list of friends. That doesn't mean I trust him, at least not entirely.

He sat in his chair and continued to wait for me to finish my thoughts. It was creepy how he seemed to know when I was lost in my own reverie. But he was always patient, knowing that I would continue in my own time. So donning a blank look that I knew unsettled many and using my trademark monotone voice, I continued.

"But you have probably guessed that even for that reason alone I still consume far more than is normal. That is because of reason two. It helps me get into a mind set where I can think clearer. I can decipher the patterns of criminals and even preconceive their actions. I get to think like a criminal so that I am better equipped to catch them. That alone is reason enough to do it. If my own discomfort can help make the world safer, then I'm willing to eat sugar till I go comatose."

Just thinking about that day made me shiver, which brought me back to the present. Still folded as I was, I realized that if I didn't move soon, I might be stuck this way for the rest of the night. The rest of the team would come in early as always and see an icicle L posed in front of his TV screens, eyes drooped closed in a fatally peaceful slumber. The very idea made me jump up in sudden fright. My joints cracked and my muscles screamed with the sudden action. I almost fell over, but grasping the back of the folding chair that was conveniently left out I maintained a precarious balance on my deadened feet.

"Well, step one seems to have gone alright. Let's see if we can make it the twenty steps to the bedroom," I murmured to myself. With a shaky sigh, I steeled myself for the next step as I let go of the chair. That was when my legs decided to go frigid and buckle beneath me. It seems they weren't quite ready for the exertion. Nonetheless I was undaunted and continued to pull myself back up to my feet. Again I fell, as the escaping heat took the strength I had from my arms, making me tumble back into the carpet. By then, what little heat I had managed to maintain in my core was steadily leaving my outstretched body.

"Ryuzaki? What was that noise?" I heard from down the hall. Thank goodness. I had completely forgotten that Light-kun was still here. Of course he was, I had him move in so that I could better monitor his actions. The cold must really be doing a number on me, I usually don't forget things like that so easily. He had retired earlier in the evening, claiming that he was getting up early to shop for his baby sister's birthday. A likely story, but I let him go anyway, knowing that either I, or one of the other members of the task force would accompany him.

"In here, Light-kun. I seem to be needing some assistance," I answered. Surprisingly, my voice came out quiet and raspy. Probably from so much exposure to the intense cold. Just when I thought he hadn't heard me and gone back to bed, a sound of sock covered feet padded closer.

"Jesus, it's freezing in here. Ryuzaki? Hey! What happened?" Light responded a little unnerved. He stepped closer and helped me to sit up. I clung to him, my breath coming in little clouds. Even the little warmth I could glean from his scant touch barely thawed the numbness.

"I was working and someone left the window open," I answered in a quiet voice.

"You're skin is ice cold," he confirmed when I touched his warm hand. "We better get you wrapped up or your going to catch your death out here," he replied while looking around the room.

"I must admit, your choice of words is less than encouraging."

"Hang on, let me get you a blanket." I barely contained the whimper that tried to escape as he stepped away, leaving me to mourn my fast escaping body heat. He was only gone a moment I'm sure, but when he did I jerked my head back up from where it had rested on my knees. It seems that I had drifted off slightly, not a good sign at all.

"Can you stand?" I stared at him for a heartbeat or two, knowing I heard him correctly, but still not catching myself to answer him. I was losing cohesion, another bad sign. Instead of voicing an answer, I just let my head sag back onto my knees. My body just felt so heavy and my mind which usually was all abuzz with activity wanted to slow down and sleep. Definitely not a good sign.

"Ryuzaki? Hey!?!!"

As I felt myself drift to the side, I caught a glimpse of Light-kun as he dove to catch me, a navy fleece draped across his arms. I remember thinking how I liked that color, navy, but I don't know if I actually owned a blanket that color. Then as my eyes slid shut a ring of warmth encircled me and I knew that darkness was soon to follow.

The dreams that followed that few hours of unconsciousness were fragmented and distant as if the dreams themselves could not quite reach me. I was fine with that, I never had much use for dreams. There were too many dreams and nightmares in my waking world to occupy me that the little sleep I did obtain needn't be stained with the extra activity. Sleep is a recharging period for me, nothing more.

Opening my eyes when I did regain consciousness seemed a little harder for me than actually waking up. I register a warm and fuzzy sensation all over and my eyelids feel weighed down, though I know this only to be illusory. It was all a state of mind, I could open my eyes anytime I wanted. I just felt too comfy to justify the need. Considering drifting off to sleep again, I almost didn't notice the shift of weight behind me. But a slender arm that had been draped over my waist rose to drape over my shoulder, pulling me closer to it owner.

My eyes opened a crack and I stared at the limp appendage as it loosened its hold. At equal intervals I began to notice things in my surroundings. First off there were several blankets wrapped around me, the navy fleece being the first of about four. Second, there was a pattern of movement behind me that accompanied a steady breathing and a radiating source of heat. Thirdly, if it was indeed a person laying beside me, it was a boy and he was having a very nice dream. I know this, because through the layers of fleece and cotton I could feel a stiffness that pressed against my lower back slightly every time the boy shifted in his sleep.

"Light-kun?" I whispered hesitantly.

//Little reminder: Don't forget to review! The goal is 10!


	2. Chapter 2

//YAY!! I am so impressed that so many of you reviewed! You must've really wanted to know how I'd further torture L. Surprisingly, about half of you didn't even want this to be a romantic pairing. After reading some of your comments I realized you had some stock in your words. Anyway, sorry to let you down, but this chapter doesn't have the limey goodness that I promised. But don't fret, that' because I have a better idea. That and the story decided to take on a life of it's own, one that didn't quite meet the juicers' standards. Anyway, enjoy this and if I get as many reviews as before then I'll add a third chapter. And I promise you this, it will contain Lights' dream, garunteed to make you feel like blushing. k?

On a side note, I'd like to mention that a couple of you said that I captured L's personality well. I'd like to say thank you, but that would mean admiting that I'm not really anything like him. Well, in looks maybe. How do you know that I'm not just like him? Maybe not exactly, but there are definitely similarities. You might not think so, but then again. . . you don't really know me. . . do you? Food for thought: Isn't it easier to get into character when you are already so much alike?

Again, no ownership of Death Note or characters therein.

"Light-kun?" I whispered.

"Nnn, just a few more minutes. I'll be down in a bit," a gruff voice murmured back. The loose hand that was wrapped around me pulled tighter. All ideas of sleep quickly fled at that point and my still heavy eyes opened wide. A soft warm breath tickled the back of my neck as Light buried his face in my hair. Without thinking I instinctively tried to pull away, however the very blankets that kept me cocooned in warmth also served to trap me from escape. Knowing that panicking would not help matters, I settled back down hoping that Light would wake up from the movement.

However, he instead continued to pull me closer to him like some L shaped body pillow. He molded his body along mine, in effect spooning me. I have never been in such a position til that moment so I wasn't quite sure how to react. Again I felt as he nuzzled my hair, my scalp tickled by the faint touch. My breath came in shallows intakes, making my head feel a little dizzy.

"Light-kun, please wake up," I tried again. Even if he was only asleep, I wasn't used to being this intimate with anyone. Let alone the one person I think killed thousands of people. Silence filled the room for a few moments, making my heart pound in my ears, as if my whole body was waiting in anticipation for an event to take place that my mind was unaware of. Again I tried to struggle out of the blankets, the heat starting to become uncomfortable. More and more my breathing felt restricted and scant. If my self-analysis was correct I was having a panic attack.

A minor success, I managed to wiggle one arm out from beneath the covers. With sweat starting to bead on my brow, I shoved the blankets away from my upper body subsequently freeing my other hand and gasping for fresh air at the same time. Weak from the exertion, I let my arms fall to my sides and let my head rest on the plush pillow. Having rolled onto my back in the process of freeing my upper body, Light's arm was now laying across my chest. A thin layer of white cotton was all the separated my skin from his. This did not sit well with me.

"Light-kun," I call again a little louder. When no response came from my companions' sleeping form, I lifted my hand and shook his shoulder softly.

"Oh L," he moaned. I froze, but not from what he said so much as from his actions. As he called me in his dream, Light Yagami ground himself along my hip. He even whimpered.

Before I even had time to register my actions, I cried out a loud,"Aah!" and jerked away. In my haste I managed to get even more entangled in the blankets and fell off the edge of my bed. I was thankful that at least that boy had the decency to take me to my own quarters.

"Oof," I grunted when I realized too late that Light had been dragged along with me and had landed awkwardly on my stomach. I am fairly certain that it was his elbow that had knocked the wind out of me, and equally certain that it was his knee that had connected with my groin.

"Hey? What's the big idea?" Light growled as he looked around for the reason he awoke on the floor. As for myself, I lay curled next to him, one arm grasping my throbbing appendage while the other clasped onto my shirt as I gasped for breath.

I now understand what those cartoons meant when they said they were seeing stars. White spots danced across my vision, blinking and pulsing to the beat of my racing heart. Each breath came in quickly and went out with a slight whistle.

"Ryuzaki? Are you alright?" Light asked quietly after a few minutes. I could tell by the shadows that he was leaning over me, probably even had a hand a few inches from me in case I needed some sort of assistance. I guess it's understandable. He did help me before after all. Could it be too much to hope for that he actually cared about my well being?

Whether that was the case or not, I had to get at least a little distance before addressing the issue. With a small groan, I managed to roll onto my front and from there to my feet. I was a little wobbly, but I was up albeit a bit mor slouched than usual. As I had anticipated, Light got to his feet to follow.

"If you please, would it be rude to ask that you keep a distance of at least three feet from me for the time being Light-kun?" I held up a hand as if to ward him off, but it was more for balance than for the purpose of body language.

"What's going on? Did I scare you?" he asked, a smile tugging at his lips. He was trying to look innocently hurt by my words, but I can't be fooled so easily and he knows it. Eyes like honey with a bees stinger hidden inside, that's what I see. Everyone sees the honey and believes his words, but few pay attention to the stinger embedded within, a coldness towards others. I wonder if it's more proof that he's capable of being Kira, or if he is just naturally this way and I'm just reading clues that lead to nowhere.

"Would you be upset if I said yes?" He stood where he was, thinking of how best to answer I'm sure, while I took the requested steps back. Happily he didn't follow, at least not in body. His eyes watched my every move like a spider cornering it's meal, knowing it'll get to feast as soon as its prey quits struggling.

"A little I suppose, but I can understand why you're upset," he responded after a short while. I let out a sigh, at least in my head anyways.

"You can, huh." Though some would have risen an octave to turn this into a question, I left out all inflections, leaving it a dead statement. A little sarcastic in tone, but I could tell that whatever blurry state my mind had been reduced to last night hadn't carried over to today. Sharp as a tack as the saying goes. Once again my mind was going a mile a minute. Thoughts of how to carry on the conversation, the possible hidden motives behind the responses, how best to end this encounter, and most importantly, how to get the memory of Light grinding my hip out of my head. I don't think this a sign of becoming a homosexual, more like an acknowledgment of my own male tendencies.

"Sure. I mean, I'd be a little surprised too if I woke up one morning and found some guy in my bed sleeping with me," he answered, clearly ignoring my lack of interest in continuing this topic of discussion.

Light often did things like that to me. When I gave straight answers and left no opportunities for others to argue, I often managed to cut conversations short, or make others uncomfortable. But not Light. He was always determined to have me clarify issues, or specify my reasoning behind a conclusion. Often enough it lead to rather pleasant debates, which only ended when Watari suggested that we agree to disagree. Then we'd laugh and nod in agreement, knowing that we'd talk again later. Sometimes we'd agree on things, but when that happened we would discuss our different methods of deduction. It really makes me hope that he isn't Kira, having these fond memories. But I know that if he is, then that is what they will be permanently reduced to. Simply a memory.

"Tell me Light-kun. Why exactly were you sleeping with me on my bed? It's not large enough to accommodate two," I finally ask.

"After you passed out, I wrapped you in all the blankets I could find. I set you on your bed, but even with all those comforters you still were shivering," he explained. A light blush colored his cheeks then and he looked around at who knows what instead of at me.

"So I figured if I shared some of my body heat, you'd get warmer quicker. I only meant to stay for a bit then go back to my bed, but I fell asleep as soon as I touched the pillow."

"I see," I murmured quietly. So his intentions were honest after all. Lifting my thumb to my lips, I gnawed on the nail subconsciously as I thought. Light picked up the mess of scattered blankets and piled them on my bed. Well at least my initial reactions hadn't been to harm him, or I'd feel guilty right now. However, it wasn't his conscious motives that troubled me the most at the moment. I could forgive him for molesting me since he only did it to save me from any serious damage. His unconscious motives however, made me a little wary.

A fundamental notion crept into my thoughts then, one that I could not shake away with all my reasoning and deduction skills. Light was in love with me. Why else would he have dreams that made him act so foolishly while crying out my name? Normal hormone driven boys have erotic dreams about girls they have crushes on, not male detectives that are trying to prove them guilty of homicide. Maybe Light didn't understand what his feelings were, confusion often leads one to wild conclusions. Without further information I knew that everything I thought was purely speculation. Bringing it up to him would most likely worsen the issue. If he doesn't know how he feels inside, how could I expect him to explain them to me?

Again I felt a sigh escape as I decided to investigate the matter at leisure later. Right now, I needed to get cleaned up and ready for the day.

"Thank you Light-kun. I would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't helped when you did. I hope I can repay you this kindness in the future," I stated after a few moments silence. I looked at Light, who only grinned back.

"No problem. But you really need to be more careful. You could have really hurt yourself."

I nodded in agreement then walked to my private bathroom without another word, thoughts of a nice hot shower making me shiver eagerly.

"I guess I'll see you there in a bit then," he added as he walked to the door. I heard a light click as he shut the door behind him and I matched it with my door. I fought the urge to groan as my groin throbbed while I turned to the shower and turned on the water. As I waited for it to heat up, I went about grabbing some towels from the cupboard and set them on the rack beside the toilet.

After stripping down, I jumped into the steaming spray with a moan of appreciation. All my muscles ached for reasons unknown, but the heat seemed to ease all the tension away. Idly, I wondered what my young friend had been dreaming about. It must have been a good one surely, for him to act as he did, but I became curious for the details. Some part of me was sickened that I would even want to know, but the other not so much. It was a dream, after all. Most people can't control what they dream, or how they respond in them. But all the same, I wondered what it was about. What could have happened for him to cry out to me? I couldn't tell at that point if it was the water, or my own embarrassment, but my face felt scorching hot.

As my luck would have it at that moment someone in the area flushed a toilet. My steamy hot shower turned into an icicle waterfall. I jumped in surprise and quickly got out, wrapping myself in the large downy towel.

"It seems it's going to be one of those days," I told myself softly. Then to put the icing on the cake, I felt an intense tickle which turned into a massive sneeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Nya, sorry. I know it took a while, but real life demanded my attention. It was sad really, I was reduced to writing this chapter by hand first on scraps of paper during my fifteen minute breaks at work. But yay me! It's done. So enjoy, and review! This will not be the end, cause I have inspiration!! Ain't that nice. ^'^

"Are you serious?" Matsuda gasped. His eyes widened and he let his mouth go slack as his little mind tried to wrap around the concept. I gave him a moment to absorb it, for the sake of not having to repeat myself later. It is at times like these that I really wonder how the task force ever got anything done at all. A smile itches to form at my lips, but I keep it straight as I continue to scold the man. Yes, I know exactly how well they got things done, and that is to say not well at all. If they had, then I wouldn't be doing any of this right now. There would be no need.

"Yes, I'm serious. He could have really gotten hurt. You know how absorbed Ryuzaki gets when he's working," I admonished while trying so hard not to laugh myself. It really was ludicrous, how these men of the law had let the world wither more every day. Working on this case with L, trying to prove I am not the one person he knows me to be, all of it. It all makes me see how better off the world is with me as Kira. Justice is finally being dealt to the wicked and I am the one that will lead them to an age of peace and goodness. These men are living in a dream, thinking they are helping the weak and innocent, when all they are doing is making it worse by letting the evil doers free to roam and prey on others.

And the biggest dreamer of all is L himself. Spouting delusions of good guys winning in the end, when he can't even save the innocent ones now. None of them understand. It's not just catching the bad guy that matters, its making them pay for their sins and making sure that others don't get the same idea. Prevention is how you make a world truly at peace.

On the other hand, I know that in his own way, L is trying to prevent further innocents from being dragged into this and that is good. I know that if he ever got proof that I am Kira he will undoubtedly capture me and have a death sentence in hand soon after. He would make an example of Kira so that no one ever dared toe the line between mass murderer and God. I respect him for that. We both believe that innocence should be protected and evil punished. It's just a shame that our definitions are different. That is why I cannot make a slip until I've finished my work. If I have to die, by Ryuk's hands or not, I'd rather have made as much a change as I could. So that no one can say that Light Yagami just stood by while evil men went free to rape and kill. That I made a difference in the world.

"Gee, Light I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave it open. It's just that Mogi's cooking is horrible and no one could breath from the burnt smell. You remember," he pleaded sadly.

"Hey it's not my fault you don't like my cooking. For your information, liver and onions is very good for you," Mogi growled from across the room. Lifting his fist in mock warning, he went back to changing his shoes to indoor slippers before joining us in the living room that served as our main headquarters for the moment. L often changed his headquarters from hotel to hotel, but it had gotten to the point that they all looked the same whether in color or layout.

"Besides, what happened to Watari? Isn't he suppose to look after Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked, having finally made a connection that I had wondered about since last night.

"Watari is on a special assignment," a mellow voice answered from behind me. I turned to look into the shadowed gaze of L, who returned my gaze and nodded his head slightly before shuffling into his chair. "He will be gone for the next two to three days."

"Why didn't he say anything before he left?" Aizawa asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"It was an urgent errand, one he deemed unnecessary to inform me of. He would not tell me anything of the details," the detective replied. He stirred his tea and added the pile of sugars like he always did, but I noticed a tenseness that was unusual for him. If he was upset, then that meant that he would not be at the top of his game. Distraction meant failure in the deadly game we played, where any small clue could end it for one or the other. I laughed on the inside, knowing I had to utilize this in some way, whether to further my goals as Kira, or to help convince L that I was innocent.

A small nagging sensation ebbed inside me then, like a small protest to the very thought. Was it wrong to feel bad for the guy? I mean, he's been raised in a very peculiar way and guarded by that man most of his life, it's only natural that he's worried. Throwing that thought to the side, I filed it along with the notions of friendship and trust that tried to attach themselves to L. I could not have those feelings for a man that wants to kill me, or would if he knew who I am.

"We'll just have to fill him in when he returns," my father told L with a soft, but awkward pat on the shoulder. It was his way of showing reassurance, though by the look on L's face I'm thinking he doesn't see it that way.

"But what about Ryuzaki? He'll be lost without Watari around. I mean, if it wasn't for Light, he would be a popsicle right now. What'll he do for the nest three days?" Matsuda whined.

"I'm not a child. I do not need a babysitter gentlemen," L interceded as he looked around the room. He stared at each of us with those dead eyes, daring us to challenge the statement. "It hurts me to know you think so lowly of me."

"Oh, come on Ryuzaki. That's not fair. We all know that you hardly do anything that isn't monitored or guided by Watari. It's true you aren't a child, but it's also true that because you've been so absorbed in cases and solving mysteries, you don't have experience in everyday things," I countered cooly. A shiver raced through me then as his gaze fell on me. His expression is best described as a glare without anger. I could tell he understood what I said and probably even took offense, but his eyes only stared emptily and blank of emotion.

"It seems I have no choice. I must prove to Light-kun that I am not naive and can survive adequately without Watari," he stated after a moments silence. "Mr. Yagami. I suggest that the task force takes the next few days off to rest and be with family. If Kira makes a move, we will convene her immediately to analyze and respond." I could tell that my father wanted very much to object to the proposal, most likely because he was head of the task force. The capture of Kira rested directly on his shoulders, a burden he could not set down lightly when it threatened the safety of his family and fellow officers. Knowing that I had no intentions of making any sudden moves for the time being made convincing him all the more easy.

"It's alright dad. We haven't gotten any new leads in weeks. Either Kira's laying low or he's planning something. But either way the chances that he will choose the next three days to make a move are unlikely," I explained with a relaxed expression on my face. As long as I didn't show any apprehension to the idea, my dad would probably agree if for no other reason than to get the chance to see mom and sis for a while. Victorious as always, I smiled as he let his shoulders slump slightly in defeat and nodded his head.

"I almost forgot. You can give sis my present," I added while pulling out an envelope and handing it to him.

"You mean, you aren't going to give it to her yourself? But it's her birthday," father chided grimly as he took the envelope.

"I'll call her later to wish her well."

"Alright, make sure you do."

"Now that that's settled, I'll leave you to finish here. I have a few calls to make," L ended as he snatched one of the phones off the coffee table and walked away.

As I watched him walk I got a sudden flashback of this mornings dream. Only pieces of it I remember, but the parts that stuck out made me blush and turn my face away so no one else saw.

_Ruffled sheets and pillows lost on the floor. I groan with each thrust. My head falls back and I cry out in bliss as I ride the steady wave of pleasure. My own hand slides up my sweat covered chest to play with a nipple before continuing up my neck and along my jawbone. I suck on the first two fingers and fight back the urge to bite down as another groan is ripped from me. _

_Suddenly, L bursts into the room, hair all disheveled and eyes wide with excitement. "I've finally solved it. I know who Kira is!" he cries. I yell as I come so close to completion, my own hand exhausted from the exertion. "It's only L" I answer as if my hand had paused to ask who it was._

Now as far as I know, I'm not gay. But for some reason, the sight of L when he first wakes up is strangely arousing. Since this morning was the first incident I'll leave it to morning wood, but I hope to god this doesn't become habit. I had to run to the nearest bathroom just to catch myself before I made a mess in my shorts after seeing him sulk away to shower.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay, chapter four finally up!! Forgive me if you all have been waiting so desparately to read this. I've had to deal with a death in the family. I know, sadness all around. I find that writing is helping me get through it tho. So anyways, enjoy. I'll probably update again soon. ^'^

* * *

Dark clouds filled the sky, seeming to match my most inner thoughts. After making several calls, one in particular to a special agent I had worked with in the past. He agreed to look into the matter of Watari's disappearance with my explicit instructions to report to me if he had found anything of interest, namely the current location of the man in question and that if Watari was found that he was to in no way contact him. I did this because I knew that without knowing he was safe, my mind would constantly be wondering adrift. And being the sort I am, adrift is not a safe place to be when trying to ascertain a point. Especially when my quarry would take any and all advantage should I fail. However, my motives for not letting him contact my guardian in the event of his discovery is more childish than I am willing to admit aloud. I do not want Watari to know that I worry about him, though I know he often does for me. For now, I will assume he is safe and that my uneasiness is solely due to the unpredictability of the day ahead.

As I sit in the other room waiting for the others to leave, I take this opportune moment to think about the current situation. I know that Light is trying to kill two birds with one stone. In the one hand he is trying to chip away my defenses in hopes of finding a clue to my identity. However this could possibly be simply his way of trying to familiarize himself with me on a more personable level. In which case my suspicions towards him would only be warping an innocent try at friendship, but I know that in my heart he is Kira even if I cannot prove it. But the fact remains he will be on the lookout for anything he can use against me.

I let my eyes droop down to look at the traffic inching along below, as I realize the other stone he throws. In his other hand Light is encouraging scenarios that could possibly discredit me. By finding areas that I falter, or lack he builds a case to prove my logic is fallible. That because my deductive skills are beyond them, they may start to believe that I am making illogical connections. Connections that only I make without hard evidence while everyone else thinks something else. Giving him more leverage for pleading innocence. Obviously, this is a course of action I would very much like to prevent. Lifting my arm, I coughed into the crook of my sleeved elbow, noting the itching burn that remained afterward.

"So how do we proceed?" I asked my self quietly. Backing down from a challenge definitely did not suit me, but I could not play into his hands either. Knowing already my weaknesses made avoiding them easier. However, I cannot make them apparent to him or he could use them against me. In essence I would have to bluff my way through the next few days.

******

"Are you sure you know how to do this?" Light asked a little nervously. Rolling my eyes when I had my backed turned, I quickly filled the kettle and set it on the stove while flipping the dial to turn the heat up.

"Of course I can make tea. I'm not that incompetent," I replied as I sat on the counter opposite the stove which served as the breakfast bar part of the kitchen nook. Light sat in a stool on the other side of the breakfast bar, his hands holding his head up on the counter with his elbows close together. He didn't look at me, but I know amusement when it brightens Lights' face. Even when our eyes locked after a few heartbeats, he merely smiled like I had missed the punch-line to a very good joke.

"Ryuzaki, I never thought of you as incompetent. I didn't mean to offend you," he said after a few minutes of silence passed between us. Letting the silence grow again, I pondered his words. Was he serious, or only joking? And more importantly, was he only saying this because he wanted to put me in a sense of false ease, or honestly not wanting to offend? Before I could reply to his mixed apology a rough cough forced its way up my throat. Trying to mask it, I covered my mouth with my elbow.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he really cared or if he was just making conversation while the water heated. As I looked over at him, I could tell he was thinking behind those calm eyes. However his choice of thought were beyond me, I could only speculate. My guesses and gut instinct would not hold up in court. Besides, I couldn't build my case against him based on the theory that he was Kira, because he was falsely concerned with my well-being. However, I find it rather curious that he seems so uninterested now, when he had shown so much concern last night.

"Yes," I managed after a few ragged breaths. "So everyone has gone?"

"Yea, they left not long after you. Seems everyone wanted to go home more than they let on. It's rather generous of you to let them have that time," Light answered. I couldn't help notice how he shifted so the his bangs shadowed his eyes. I felt a pang of guilt. Maybe I am being a tad selfish in this endeavor to prove Light wrong. But I cannot bring myself to back down from this challenge that he himself put before me. Light knows this about me, I don't back away. It is why we get along so well, and yet polar opposites for he is the same. My guilt eased a little with that realization. If given the chance, he would do the same thing.

A soft hissing filled the room and I quickly dropped off the counter to transfer the kettle to a hot plate. As I looked through the cupboards for the leaves, Light fished out a couple mugs from the dishwasher. My throat continued to aggravate me as I used the mini strainer to steep the leaves in the water.

Again I was assaulted by the compulsion to cough, making me drop the strainer onto the counter in my hurry to cover my mouth. Taking a few deep breaths, I coughed hard, hoping to clear it of whatever continued to cause that infernal itching. However, this only seemed to worsen the problem, making my itching throat now burn from the strain, activating my gag reflex. I felt like I might pass out if this continued and I found myself wondering why Light only stood by watching while I struggled so. Was he really Kira and only gloating at his stroke of luck that I should meet my end at the hands of my own body? No, I know this about Kira. He would be too proud to let me just die like that. If I die, it will be because he beat me. Anything less would wound his ego and make the whole journey worthless. And Kira never did anything that was worthless. So why was he just standing there with such a look of panic? Dare I think that he didn't know what to do in this type of situation?

Knowing that _now_ was not the time to ponder about Lights sudden uncertainty, which was unnerving for the sheer fact that Light was never uncertain about anything, I grabbed the sugar bowl and quickly added a handful of cubes. Giving it a quick stir, I didn't even give the cubes proper time to dissolve before gulping down a couple mouthfuls. It was about two seconds later that my body registered my actions. My mouth, throat and stomach all seared with white hot pain. With speed I hardly ever showed, I ran to the sink and shoved my head into the dish-filled tub while turning on the cold tap water.

It seems Watari forgot to mention that he usually let the teas cool a bit before serving.


	5. Chapter 5

**YAY! I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter! I know, everyone has been waiting to read more. This one is sort of an in between chapter. I promise the next one will make you laugh. I just hope that you guys like it and that you'll forgive me if L is a little out of character. It's been a while since I've worked on this. Fear not! I'm only getting warmed up again and so should be back on track soon! Anyways, read review and what not. I love my readers. **

***blows kisses***

"I still can't believe you did that," Light chuckled as he handed me another ice cube. Not wanting to answer him, I popped the cube in my mouth. Inside I was grumbling and chiding myself for being so foolish. Honestly, who goes and chugs a full cup of scalding hot tea? At least the pain was ebbing, or at least being numbed away from all the ice I've been chewing the last fifteen minutes.

As soon as I had dunked my head in the water, Light had finally begun to act. At my side in a flash, he grabbed a towel and one of the trays from the freezer. I had no idea what he intended, it wasn't like he could put an icepack in my stomach. Before I could tell him I didn't fancy him forcing a towel down my throat, he dropped it on my dripping heat and began smacking the tray on the counter. After a couple good whacks, he dislodged a couple pieces and handed them to me.

"Here chew on these. It'll help numb the pain," he explained. I couldn't help but stare at him blankly. It made no sense whatsoever. First he helps me when I almost freeze to death, then he acts uncaring while I'm choking and now he cares again while trying to cool the steadily burning sensation in my gut. If he's not Kira, then he has got to be the worst case scenario for social bi-polar disorders. Acting all cool when inwardly he had no idea how he is suppose to act. I made a mental note to look up this type of behavior for future analysis. It might prove useful when later proving his motivations as Kira.

It was only after I stopped my inner dialogue that I realized Light was smiling at me. His eyes glinted in the light of the kitchen, but his hair half shadowed them in turn. If I was inclined to be of the poetic nature, I'd say that he looked like an angel who is out for blood. Since I'm not, he merely looked satisfied in a most deviant way. Was he happy that I hurt myself? Or was he feeling triumphant at finding such a minor flaw while I tried proving my independence?

"Why so serious Ryuzaki?" he asked in that mocking tone everyone is deceived into believing is sweet. "Are you embarrassed about that?" Now I know he is making fun at my expense so I snatch the ice away and sit in a chair in the dining room. Before the towel can slip away, I grab it by the corner with my fingertips and rub my hair half-hazardly. The sink had been half full with dishes from the teams' early lunch before I leaned forward to drink straight from the running tap. Water had splattered all over my face, hair and shirt.

Since that moment fifteen minutes ago, I refused to say a word to him. Mostly because since he joined me at the table, Light continued breaking ice off the cube tray and handing them to me and I kept myself occupied by chewing it up. My mouth is also completely numb so anything I might normally say would be inarticulate. For instance, the fact that he keeps laughing under his breath does not help matters. Nor does the warmth that is continuing to build in my head bode well. I said nothing however of my humiliation and discomfort, knowing they would only be fuel in the end. At least for the time being. I would not give up on this game. My stubbornness was too ingrained in me to just let it go. Light knows that about me. That is the only reason why he's getting his kicks now. He knows that I would not give in over something so trivial as a burned tongue. However, it does pose a problem for me. How can I taste sugar now? It takes a day or more for taste buds to re-grow and repair themselves. The only upside to this situation that I can see is that my now raw throat does not feel the need to clench, or spasm in a fit of coughing as before. For now, at least, they have gone.

"So anyways," Light says in that conversational tone I hate, but can't ignore. "Since tea is pretty much a bust for now, I'd say it's time to move on to some chores." Chores? Living in the Wammy House, I never had to do any chores. At least not like normal children often do to earn weekly allowances. I knew how to keep myself clean and in order. It made studying easier when I didn't have to hunt for things. Everything had its' place, or so the saying goes.

"Why don't you go throw those dirty clothes in the wash? Then we can do the dishes."

"You're going to help me?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, it makes sense that I help with the dishes. I did help put them there after all. But I'm not helping you with the laundry," he elaborated calmly. "I am not willing to touch your underwear." I almost spit out the ice I had put in my mouth. Looking over at the young man before me, I couldn't help but look bug-eyed at him. As if I'd let him rifle through my things. I am plenty capable of handling my own laundry. I was geared to say so when I saw the mischievous grin that made his eyes twinkle. He was teasing me. Baiting to see if I would buckle under. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction, so merely nodded in agreement. Clean clothes started to sound really nice then.

Rising out of my seat without a word, I shuffled into my room and closed the door. After changing, I bundled up my clothes and went to the washing machine across the hall. I had it installed when the team complained about needing clean clothes after being at headquarters for more than a day. Now, though they grumble still, they have the means to stay at headquarters longer to work on the case. It was making more sense why they had left so quickly at the slightest encouragement. Not that it mattered. We had a job to do and I would not be who I am if I didn't see it through.

Returning to the kitchen a few minutes later, I gazed around to find Light at the sink. He turned to look at me then, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow, a sponge in one hand.

"Well come on then. I'll wash. You dry," he stated firmly. I noted the smile that tugged at his lips, and how he tried to force it away as I came closer and took the towel he offered. "Don't you have any other kind of clothes?" I realized then that he was only amused by one of my many quirks. No matter the day, or occasion. I always wear a white shirt and jeans. Shaking my head, I joined him by the sink, now filled with a big puff of soap bubbles.

"Clothes should be done in approximately 21 minutes," I told him as he handed over the first clean plate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yayness! Chapter number six! Finally done! Hmm, I'm starting to wonder if this is really going to be a romantic fic or not. What do you, my lovely readers, think? It is definitely comedic/dramatic. I might just keep it light and frothy while doing a steamy one shot on the side. Plus, I'm thinking of doing a side story that deals with Watari and where he ran off too this entire time. But obviously I can't do three things at once. So I'll just ask you! Should I do a romantic one shot, or should I do the side story no one expected?**

**

* * *

**

Together we made an odd pair, of that I had no doubt. Light worked with a quick efficiency that left no room to think he was an unproductive person. It was like he had OCD. As soon as I saddled up beside him, he began to hand me dish after dish. It seemed to surprise him that I could keep up, but I'm used to being underestimated. Together we managed to clear out all the dishes in less than ten minutes, though for some reason that proved to be only an irritant. Our rhythm did not want to wane, so Light pulled open the dish washer and transferred the plates and forks that had been tossed inside. These, I knew had mostly been accumulated by me after all my snacks and teas. Without showing any objection, or hint at being inconvenienced, we continued on with the cleaning.

Working in companionable silence had never meant much until I started working with Light Yagami. Before, the only person I dared count on was Watari. Even then I often found that he didn't know how I operated quite like the boy before me. It was like he had a similar mindset and so didn't need explaining, even though we appeared so outwardly different. He even accepted my eccentricities, though he often enough teased me for them. In truth, he seemed fascinated and I will only admit to myself that I am as well. Not just because he's a prime suspect and possibly the key to cracking this case, much to my dismay and constant frustration. People just aren't this effective at pinpointing the way the world spins and how best to make their mark in it. Right out the gate, he is this brilliant detective student, hungry for knowledge and able to put it to use the way many can't even comprehend after years of hard police service. It's like he was born for this. Kind of how I feel sometimes and it makes me wonder if he feels the same pressures and expectations I do. Not that I need to ask. I have my own deductive skills. It didn't take me long to see how he tries to meet his father's ideals of him. Not to mention his self image.

A loud beeping noise then pulled me from my silent musings. Light seemed a little surprised at hearing it too, head swiveling, he looked around him for the source. I looked behind me to the hall.

"They can't be done already. You just put them in the wash," he said as if he were truly confused. I let him be for a moment as I set the towel on the counter and walked away.

"Well of course I did, Light. But they are not the only load I was doing," I explained in monotone. It's amazing how many people get offended when I talk this way. They feel like I'm putting them in inferior positions, like humoring the stupid person. Well I _do_ humor them, but I don't use my speech as a way to demean them. People are just sensitive I guess. Light, however, doesn't think anything of the sort. He knows it's just a tendency I have. Like people who have accents.

Opening the door, I looked at the humming machines and went to the one that had a little red light on. Turning the dryer off, I opened the door and began pulling the fabric out. Light had followed, probably curious as to what else I needed to wash. With steady fingers, I folded each piece. A pair of dark gray socks, blue jeans, and a grayish shirt was set neatly on top of the still warm machine.

Light's laughter suddenly rang in my ears, his bright face crinkled with mirth. I locked eyes with him, unsure as to why he was suddenly fit to bursting.

"I knew it," he managed between gasping breaths. "You do wear other colors. I just didn't think it would be that one." Confusion brought my brows together and my eyes narrowed as I tried to work out his words. It took me several seconds to realize he was either playing a joke on me, or had an alternate point that was as yet unclear to me.

"What?" I asked in a very serious tone. "Light, you must be more specific. I'm afraid I've no idea what you're talking about."

"It's alright Ryuzaki. I didn't peg you for a pink kind of guy, but I honestly don't think any worse of you," he said more evenly though the laughter was still in his voice. I could feel my eyebrows fly up and my breath catch. Did I just hear right? It had to be a joke. Light was just teasing me again. There was no pink in the dryer, or in the neat pile of folded laundry.

"But there's no pink." I was thinking aloud, but somehow the words seemed to make Light go still. The laughter died almost instantly, though not entirely.

"Are you color blind?" he asked, a smile tugging on his lips again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. It troubled me that he tried to hide that smile, but thought it was for the best. I didn't need anymore distractions than were already vying for my time.

"So it would seem," I answered softly. In response, his smile flickered a little before hiding beneath those golden locks as he turned away to hide another rude chuckle. I could already tell he was going to use this somehow later against me. Call me a pessimist.

* * *

"So. . . can you see that?" Light asks innocently, pointing at a dark gray car as it flew by us on the street way. As if he knew being pointed out hadn't been enough to draw my attention, the driver honked angrily as he passed. Keeping my eyes steady and away from the boy who drove, I slumped even lower in my seat.

"You mean beyond seeing another guy angry at your driving habits? No," I said in a low monotone.

"Another?" Light intoned, a smirk pulling his lips up. In response, I slunk lower in my seat and crossed my arms. Childish, but these darned seats never were comfortable to begin with. It didn't help that I had the urge to draw my legs up, but the best I could managed was to prop them on the glove compartment. Nor did it help that the entire trip was trying my patience. My patience.

It began later that afternoon, when Light declared we needed to go shopping. After giving him the silent treatment he persuaded me to hear him out. I was still suspicious that Light wanted to exploit my new found quirk. He certainly hadn't been subtle when he first found out. Though it seemed he was sympathetic. Even tried to comfort me with some random line about how it was common with men. I made a note to research it, while wondering at the same time how I managed to get by after so long without noticing? Wouldn't Watari have said something by now? Wouldn't I have realized it? It seemed a mystery, since I recall knowing what the color red looked like.

"We need to go buy you some new shirts. It looks like other than the one you're wearing and the one in the wash, all of the rest have been ruined," he had explained softly. I watched his lips moving and wondered what words they wanted to say, but dared not. Did Light think it odd that I could not see red? Was it a victory in his book? I didn't think it should. People dealt with these sorts of things all of the time. It wasn't a terminal illness or anything. Was he thinking of ways to find out my identity by knowing this little tidbit? Doubtless, since I had never been diagnosed with it prior, so there would be no records to look up.

I nodded in agreement. Taking that as all the confirmation that he needed, Light went to his room and grabbed his jacket. Stopping just short of the door, he looked back at me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he turned to face me. My throat still ached, my lips numb from the ice, my head gave a soft pound in warning of a head ache and my face felt hot from a little fever. None of this I told him. I should know better than to be stubborn about one's health, but seeing the smug look on his face made me push aside my discomforts and get to my feet.

"Nothing. How are we going to get there?"

"You are driving us, of course." I stopped mid stride and looked at the young man who looked both triumphant and devious at the same time. He was trying to catch me in a trap. I knew this was a turn he might take and was fully prepared for it. With a half nod, I grabbed the first set of keys from the rack by the door and followed him out.

We walked in silence a few steps. In that time I let him simmer over my acceptance of the sudden offer. Did I know how to drive? He'd want proof before getting in the car, surely. My answer to that would be obvious and we would just have to see where it would go from there. I predicted a high probability that he would drive out of sheer cautiousness. He wouldn't want to take the chance of us dying, because I bluffed and drove without the knowledge of how.

A few more minutes and we stood in front of the generic black sedan I had purchased for the sole purpose of being a second vehicle at the disposal of the investigation team. Light rocked from foot to foot in what I knew must be a growing nervousness.

"Ryuzaki, wait a minute. Before we go, I have to ask you something," he blurted out quickly, his golden gaze alight with unspoken uncertainty.

"Yes, Light. What is it?" I asked in an innocent, but bland tone. I knew exactly what he was going to ask. He knew as well, and it was his pride that hurt him as he realized he would take back the offer he had so blatantly bestowed upon me. It was what made his eyes glimmer with anger, frustration, and intrigue. I confess only to myself that I love the way he gets when he realizes he's about to lose. Not because I'm about to win, or at least not solely so. I enjoy it, because I know he'll learn from this move and strive to move beyond and above it in future.

"Do you know how to drive?" he asked.

"I would not agree to drive us if I did not," I countered coolly. His face twisted in what I assume is his nonverbal equivalent to saying, 'smart ass.'

"Prove it. Show me your drivers' license," he then demanded in an even tone. I gave him a slow smile, like a cat who'd found the mouse.

"I see. Trying to find my identity again? That brings your probability of being Kira up about 2 percent," I teased. Not that he could tell. In fact, it is one of the few things that will truly get a rise out of him. It's like I could accuse him of being anything else, like being gay for instance, and he wouldn't care. But as soon as I mention a possibility of him being Kira he gets defensive. Not that I'd accuse him of being gay to prove my point, but it stands to reason that he should get flustered about at least one other thing than being a potential mass murderer.

Right on cue, he turned a light pink and threw his hands up helplessly. It's kind of cute really, seeing him go speechless, mouth gaping like a fish. Like a child about to throw a tantrum after having his favorite toy taken away.

"Fine," he ground out after taking a moment to compose himself. It seemed I may have been wrong. Perhaps he knew I was merely playing about upping his percentage, having decided not to comment or argue the point. Or perhaps he decided it would only waste time to fight about it. Either way, he snatched the keys away as I knew he would. "I'll drive," he said calmly as he strode to the car and unlocked the doors.

I followed behind keeping my head bent low and my shoulders hunched. All the better to hide my smile.

It took me only about two minutes, the approximate time it took for us to leave the parking garage, to realize my own error. Light proved to be the most polite driver known to man. We sat in the driveway for what seemed like ages as he let car after car pass us without melding into traffic. When we finally did, he went five miles under the speed limit.

My chances of getting new clothes before the mall closed were looking bleak indeed.

"Hey, Ryuzaki?"

"Hm?"

"Can you see that?"


End file.
